


Le recueil des ombres

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Le Multivers [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, One Shot Collection, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Derrière tous ces personnages adorés, il y a ceux qui sont oubliés. Ici, nous leur rendrons hommage, à eux, les Ombres du fandom.[Multi-contributeurs]
Series: Le Multivers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029156





	Le recueil des ombres

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Leia Favaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz)

**#1 - Lui et** **_l’Autre_ **

Bruce les revoyait, encore et encore, tombant en poussière, balayés par une force sans pareil. Il avait été impuissant. Encore. Sans l' _ Autre _ , il n'est rien. Juste un petit scientifique, brillant mais inutile. C'est à peine s'il a pu piloter la Hulkbuster.

Mais il ne doit pas baisser les bras. Il n'en a pas le droit, au nom de tous ceux qui sont morts. Il a le devoir de continuer à se battre, de continuer à donner le meilleur de lui même, de continuer à protéger le plus de monde. Il doit venger ceux qui sont tombés, ceux qui se sont battus jusqu'à la fin, comme ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'il y avait un combat.

Pour cela, il a besoin de l' _ Autre _ . Il a besoin de ses muscles, et  _ il _ a besoin de son cerveau. Il doit lui parler, il n'a pas le choix.

Il soupire, et regarde le pistolet, devant lui. Il ne connaît qu'un seul moyen de parler à l' _ Autre _ . Et cela le terrorise. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Il prend une grande inspiration, en fixant son reflet dans le miroir, et attrape l'arme.

Le coup part, détruisant le silence. La douleur déforme sa perception de l'espace. Une conscience émerge, écrasant celle de l'humain. Mais il lutte, il ne se laisse pas faire.

Le bruit de la balle sur le carrelage brise le sifflement qui emplissait leurs oreilles.

\- Humain pas mourir ! Hulk veut pas mourir !

\- J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de ta force !

\- Hulk faible ! Hulk vaincu ! Hulk humilié !

\- Non ! Tu es fort ! J'ai besoin de ta force ! Laisse moi t'aider ! Donne moi ta force !

\- Hulk veut pas disparaître ! Hulk disparaîtra pas ! Hulk plus fort que Banner !

\- Tu ne disparaîtra pas, je te le promet ! J'ai besoin qu'on travaille ensemble !

\- Banner et Hulk ensemble ?

\- Oui ! Mon cerveau. Tes muscles. Ensemble !

\- Hulk et Banner ensemble !

\- Oui ! Personne ne pourra nous battre !

\- HULK ET BANNER GAGNER ENSEMBLE !

\- Je te le jure.

Les deux entités partageant ce corps hurlèrent ensemble, alors qu'une douleur sourde embrasait leurs deux corps.

Puis, il y eut le néant.

*

Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement. La lumière était vive, trop vive. Quelque chose sifflait dans sa tête. Que s'était-il passé ? Il tenta de bouger, mais son corps réagit bizarrement. En tâtonnant difficilement, il réussit à se mettre à genoux. Difficilement. Il était si lourd… Une jambe après l'autre, il se leva. Son crâne frôla quelque chose. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bruce banner contempla Hulk dans les yeux. Lentement, il porta ses doigts à son visage. Sa peau était étonnamment douce. Il sourit timidement à son reflet. Hulk sourit à son tour, et chacun se reconnut dans les traits de l'autre.

«  _ Hulk et Banner ensemble. Pour toujours. » _


End file.
